


fall away like dust

by sonia (aquatulip)



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Afterlife, F/M, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquatulip/pseuds/sonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you remember how she had locked herself within her room when she found out<br/>that you were the one she was in love with, not him nor anyone else who would have been better.<br/>no, she had fallen in love with hagakure yasuhiro, the boy who made her smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fall away like dust

**Author's Note:**

> listen to you are enough by sleeping at last for added tears
> 
> #implied mention of suicide in this

you _are_ **enough.**

you wish to tell her this,  
but you waited much too long.  
(i promise you're enough, you're enough.)

you know fukawa touko as filled with stardust with ancient bones that creak when she moves. there is a chaotic clumsiness about her that you see linearly with the universe; within her, you think there may as well be a galaxy that has gone unexplored for years. now there is no time to explore the multitude of planets or the tug of her atmosphere as it draws you in, but you relent and force yourself to gravitate towards mundane tasks instead of the inhabitable climate of her lips that you wish you could acclimate to. then when time passes and the supernova within her chest explodes, you feel the weight of the world settle on your shoulders.

the ouija board is in your quivering hands,   
and stardust hangs in the air.

"i want to sp-speak with fukawa t-touko," your voice is weak.  
before you begin you place a silver coin on the board to chase away evil spirits.

"just fukawa," your throat is dry.  
the grip you have on the planchette is weak.

the air around you freezes and time halts as the planchette moves; if you close your eyes, you can feel the sensation of fukawa's hands atop yours and they almost feel _warm_ and _alive_. the planchette stops at the  _ **t**  _as though it does not know where to venture from there. your jaw is clenched tightly as you watch and wait. for her, you'd give all the time in the world. it is so irrelevant to you, and you wonder when she will rise from her ashes and continue to her next form. hopefully the next life will be full of happiness and beauty. fukawa touko never deserved a life of sadness and regret. she pulls your attention from your thoughts as the planchette moves again. 

**t** **h _a_ n k  y  o u   _f_ o r  c  _a_ r  _i_ n g**

what resolve is left within you crumbles; you wish to wipe your eyes to chase away the tears pooling at the corners. "you --  _you_ \-- never had to do this," you tell her. "we all cared about y-you. makotochi, kirigirichi, aoichi, _  
_

 _me_."

**t h _a_** **t  i s  w  _h_ y**

selfless is not a descriptor you would have attributed to fukawa, but this act had been a cry of outrage; she had wanted to save the world from herself -- if only fukawa touko could have been separate to genocider syo, then her tears could have been cleaned and her wounds bandaged with time. but they had been intertwined in the most complicated way, and fukawa touko could not exist without genocider syo, so

fukawa touko decided to not exist  
so genocider syo could not either.

if you close your eyes, you can feel her hands atop yours and see her warm maroon eyes staring into yours; you can count the constellations twinkling in her gaze. "i feel lost without you, toukochi," you admit, "and i th-think a lot about you still." you remember the only christmas you had with her and how she forgot her gloves in the office, so you held her hands for the first time and she let you. at the end of the night, over cups of hot chocolate with tiny marshmallows, you kissed her and pulled stardust from her lungs into your own and choked on the first inhale. a fire had been ignited within you, even now the embers burn. you are still in love.

**d** **o n t _c_  r  _y_  p  _l_ e a s  e**

_oh_ , you hadn't realized that the tears are streaming now: unrestrained.  
they fall heavily into your lap and you realize that you feel alone and your hands are cold.

**p l e a _s_ e**

"i love you,"  
your voice hitches,

"i still can feel your warmth,"  
you feel completely weak.

"you had a home here, with us. we were building it together."  
and you realize that you want to be angry,  
but all you are is tired.

**y _o_ u   l  _o_ v e d    _m_ e?**

"yes, toukochi. i still do,"  
 _pathetic_ , she would call you, clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth,  _to love someone like me_.  
but her grip would tighten on yours and she would smile against your shoulder.  _  
_

"we could have tackled the world together, toukochi. you had fight left in you. we could have figured everything out. we were all rooting for you." you babble incoherently in an attempt to bring her back, but you know that she's lost to you. fukawa touko has been expelled back into the inexplicable universe to be rebuilt into a new supernova that will one day explode, and will shine just as beautifully as she once had. you hope you will be able to witness her auroras again and tangle your calloused fingers within her hair. you wonder what she will be reborn as -- perhaps a star overhanging in the atmosphere, maybe an aristocrat, maybe even a beautiful orchid. "i miss you, r-right? i miss you so much that--"

my bones scream at night to hold you close but  
you are just thin air now and my fingers cannot  
grasp reality any longer and i want to beat valleys  
into the earth just so i can see your smile once more.

**i l  _o v_ e d  y  _o_ u**

**b e  s  _t_ r o n g**

you remember that she wanted to be kissed in a downpour like the movies  
like all the romance novels, and you had kissed her in the rain  
and your noses had bumped and you were so happy that once you were indoors you kissed raindrops off her cheeks.

you remember how she had locked herself within her room when she found out  
that  _you_ were the one she was in love with, not  _him_  nor anyone else who would have been  _better.  
_ no, she had fallen in love with hagakure yasuhiro, the boy who made her smile. 

and you remember finding her  
hanging there with her feet off the ground  
and how your entire world crashed down  
and her atmosphere released you  
and how hard you cried and cried and cried  
how kirigiri had sadness in the lines of her shoulders  
and how naegi had hidden away for weeks  
because he thought he was done losing friends.

 **c a**   ** _n_** **t h i s   _b_ e   _g_  o o  _d_  b y e**

you want to say no.   
"y-yea. as long as you are happy."

_can ghosts feel happiness?_

**y o u   _w_ e r  _e_   m y  h a  _p_ p i n e  _s s_**

"i love you," you chant, forehead pressing against the planchette that is hovering towards  _goodbye_.   
and you say your goodbyes, and your hands grow cold, but you know that she's going to find happiness

and that gives you  _hope_.  
but it doesn't chase the tears away  
and you've forgotten how to breathe  
because stardust is blocking your windpipe.

 

 


End file.
